Freeze Frame
by Ginger S
Summary: Here is my response to a new story challenge using the following quote: "Do you ever wish that sometimes you could freeze-frame a moment in your day look at it and say 'this is not my life.? - Daniel Hillard Robin Williams in Mrs. Doubtfire


_**We had such a good time with the last challenge, got so many wonderful stories to read and some wonderful new authors to the E! realm, I thought we would try it again with this quote:**_

_**"Do you ever wish that sometimes you could freeze-frame a moment in your day look at it and say 'this is not my life.'? - Daniel Hillard (Robin Williams in Mrs. Doubtfire)**_

_**Remember anything goes as long as you use the quote or the FREEZE-FRAME reference in your story.**_

* * *

><p>Here is my response to the challenge:<p>

**Freeze-Frame**

**By GCS**

**Emergency! belongs to Universal and Mark VII.**

"**Do you ever wish that sometimes you could freeze-frame a moment in your day look at it and say 'this is not my life.'? **_**- Daniel Hillard (Robin Williams in Mrs. Doubtfire)**_

The day started out much the same as it always did.

Captain Stanley was first to arrive on shift closely followed by Engineer Mike Stoker. The two men practically pulled into the lot at the same time, exited their vehicles and sauntered across the lot and into the kitchen at the same time. "Morning Cap." Mike spoke first as he slid his Ray-Ban sunglasses from his face.

"Morning Mike. Are those new sunglasses?"

"Yep, I just got them yesterday." Mike waved the new shades in front of his boss. "They're great for driving. You should get some."

Captain Stanley smiled. "They look like the ones we used to wear in the service."

"Yeah, the guy at the store said they wore them a lot in World War II. Pilots use them to protect their eyes from the sun." He smiled. "I thought Engineers should wear them too."

"Couldn't hurt." Hank walked over to the coffee pot, lifted it and sniffed. He immediately pulled the pot away from his wrinkled nose. "Smells burnt."

Mike moved over next to Hank and held out his hand. "Here, let me make us some fresh coffee."

Hank handed him the pot. "Thanks Mike, I'll be in my office." He walked away satisfied with himself for 'letting' Mike make a fresh pot. Everyone knew Mike made great coffee.

Next in to the station was Roy. He backed into his space and after looking up at the clouds in the sky, carefully raised the rag top on his vintage Porsche.

Marco pulled in right after Roy and together the two men strolled into the station chatting about their days off. Mike already sat in full uniform at the kitchen table reading the paper and sipping a steaming cup of coffee. "Morning Mike," Roy and Marco greeted. Marco walked over to the coffee pot to grab a cup before he went to change. Roy went straight to the locker room to change first. This was the way things normally played out before shift.

Never one to talk much, Mike raised his cup in answer.

As expected Chet and Johnny would be last to arrive, sometimes with Chet being last and others with Johnny barely running in at the last minute only to find out that Chet had left a surprise for him in the way of a water bomb in his locker. This morning was one of those days. The Phantom set the springing mechanism just as Cap called them to roll call. He snickered as he left the locker room…Gage was late.

"Good morning gentlemen." Captain Hank Stanley greeted his men. Looking up from his clipboard he noticed only 4 men in front of him. "Anyone know what's keeping John?" Just as he finished his sentence the tell tale sound of a car engine could be heard from the back lot followed by the sound of running feet and a thud as Johnny deposited his duffle bag on the bumper to the squad while running by. He came sliding into his spot at the end of the lineup beside Roy in full turnout gear.

"Sorry Cap, I was doin' overtime at 110's. We had a late call." Johnny coughed out his explanation, soot still decorating his face. Roy wrinkled his nose at the strong odor of sweat mixed with smoke that surrounded his partner, and he moved closer to Mike.

"Are you okay pal?" All heads turned to Johnny.

"Man Gage, you look like hell." Chet Kelly noticed the way his pigeon seemed to be staring at his boots. When he didn't get a retort, he thought to himself that the Phantom would not need to make an appearance today. As soon as Cap dismissed them he would hurry to the lockers and dismantle his surprise.

Johnny's hair stuck out in thick tufts, his eyes still watered from the filthy ash filled smoke they all knew too well, lines of exhaustion ran across his forehead and around his mouth.

"Yes sir. I'll be even better after a shower if it's okay to take one after roll call." His head hung as he rubbed dirty hands against the rough fabric of his turnout coat.

Hank studied his youngest crew member for a minute trying to decide whether to call in a replacement or not. He cleared his throat and resumed roll call. "I think we can allow that. Well now that we're all present and accounted for I have a few announcements…" Captain Stanley finished with the details in the messages from headquarters and duty assignments.

No one complained about their job for the day except Chet. "Um Cap, I thought we had a rule that the latrines went to the last man to report in, and since Gage was last.

Hank cleared his throat, moved to stand directly in front of the curly headed man and stared straight into his eyes, his nose almost touching Chet's. "If I remember correctly, Kelly you earned that privilege last shift when 'The Phantom' decided to use syrup in one of his so called pranks."

"Uh yeah, I…yes sir." Chet nervously responded. "I do remember sir."

"That's good Kelly. I wouldn't want to think you would question your Captain's judgment." Hank stepped back and smiled, effectively reducing the tension in the air. Mike, Roy, and Marco tried hard not to laugh. Johnny remained quiet and continued looking at his boots. Roy noticed his far away stare, and he looked up at Hank to see if he had also seen Johnny's unusual behavior. Hank gave a slight nod to let Roy know he had seen it to.

After roll call Mike and Marco returned to the day room to have one more cup of coffee. Cap went to his office to get his empty cup then followed his engine crew to the coffee pot. He hoped to give Roy some time to find out what was going on with Johnny. Chet scurried to the lockers to undo his little gag. He'd save it for later…after Johnny had some rest. He slipped back out of the locker room and hurried past the rear of the squad into the kitchen as Johnny and Roy moved up beside the compartments on the little red truck.

Johnny put his coat in the squad, retrieved his duffle and headed to the locker room with Roy following behind. "Rough overtime shift?"

"Yeah," Johnny answered tiredly, his voice still raspy. "We had calls all night long. The last one was a house fire." He sat in his locker putting his feet on the bench; never knowing that Chet had just removed another dreaded water bomb. With his elbows on his knees he picked at a callous on his finger.

Roy knew by his partner's actions and the long silence that followed, the last run had not gone well. He leaned against his locker and waited patiently for Johnny to start talking. He knew if he waited long enough Johnny would open up to him.

"The father….he..uh…he tried to get everyone out. He'd gone back in for the dog." He hesitated and looked up at Roy, his face a combination of confusion and sadness. "The dog, Roy, he'd gotten everyone…his family…..the dog." Johnny nodded his head in disbelief. Rubbing dirt from his eyes he returned his attention to the callous and slowly continued, "He was trapped in a collapse. He was awake. We….uh….we could…..w we could hear 'im. It…it was bad."

Knowing the man hadn't made it, and wanting to say the right thing to offer the assurance he knew Johnny needed to hear, he repeated a line that Dixie used on them a lot, "You did everything you could."

Johnny stopped nervously picking at his finger and looked up at Roy again.

Roy sighed. He recognized the dull sheen in Johnny's eyes and the lines of stress on his face, he knew Johnny blamed himself for not being able to get to the man in time. "Sometimes we just can't save them Johnny. Sometimes it isn't meant to be."

"I know." Johnny said in a low whisper. Rubbing his hands through his soot covered hair Johnny rose slowly and began stripping out of his grimy uniform. He needed to get a shower and re-dress before they got toned out.

"I'll get the inventory and radio check done while you clean up." Roy got up, walking over to the door he paused before pushing it open, turned to face his best friend. "Make sure the water's nice and hot, it'll help."

"Thanks Roy...for listening."

Roy disappeared through the door and went over to the squad to start the daily checks. As he began pulling their gear from the compartment Captain Stanley walked up. "Is he all right Roy?"

Eyes filled with compassion for his partner met concerned eyes. "I think he will be Cap. They lost a man on their last run. He…the man…had gotten his family out, but he had gone back in for the dog. Johnny said they could hear him calling for help. They couldn't get to him in time."

Hank blew air through his teeth, "That's tough." Hank placed a hand on Roy's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Do you think he'll be okay to work this shift?"

"Yeah, I think that's what he needs right now. If he went home he would have too much time to think about it. I think once we have a save he'll be better. He knows in his head that they did everything right, but in his heart…." Roy placed his hand over his heart. "You know Johnny. He thinks he should be able to save everyone. He takes it hard when that doesn't happen."

"I know." Hank cleared his throat. He did know. They all knew. Losing the fight against the beast was hard, but hearing someone suffer in its grips could drive a rescuer over the edge. "Listen, Roy I stood the squad down for a couple of hours. I think John could use a nap."

"Thanks Cap. I'll run over to Rampart for supplies while we're stood down."

"Okay." Hank turned slowly, slipped his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Roy finished with his inventory and radio check. As he was putting the gear back Johnny came walking up. "I'm gonna get some coffee Roy. Want some?"

"Why don't you wait on that coffee and take a nap. Cap stood us down for a couple of hours. I'll run over and get supplies while you do."

"Cap did that?" Johnny paused with his mouth open. He didn't remember Captain Stanley ever standing the squad down at the beginning of a shift. "Uh, that…that sounds good…I…um…I'm really beat." He turned scratching his damp head and yawning. "Wake me up when you get back."

Roy smiled at his friend, who even after a hot shower still looked exhausted. Roy watched Johnny's lanky form disappear into the dorm before going to let Cap know he was leaving.

Johnny lay in his bunk for a long time staring at the ceiling. His body was exhausted, but his mind would not let him rest. The events of the last call kept running through his subconscious like a slow motion replay of a sports broadcast on television.

He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the memories away.

He turned his thoughts to other things. He tried to think of the mountains where he liked to camp. When he finally relaxed a little and sleep claimed him, it was interrupted by the tones calling the engine to a brush fire.

Having only been asleep about thirty minutes he closed tired eyes, breathed a sigh and lay back into the pillow. When the sound of the engine's sirens faded, the memories of the earlier tragedy were again running through his head. Those same memories of the man's screams, seeing his family's shocked faces and the tears leaving trails down soot covered children's faces kept him from sleeping anymore. Giving up on his nap after another thirty minutes, he threw the covers back and turned to sit on the side of his bunk. He ran his fingers through his still damp hair and looked around the empty room.

Since he obviously couldn't sleep he decided that it was time for some coffee. He headed to the day room hoping there would be some already made. Finding the pot empty he sighed and began making another one. He sat at the table to wait for it to perk. A few minutes later the squad backed into the bay and Roy joined him at the table.

"Get any sleep?" Roy looked at his friend and could tell even before he answered that he hadn't gotten much, if any. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was pale.

"A little." Johnny mumbled softly. He was staring off in the distance with a blank look on his face.

"You still look like you need some more."

"I couldn't get back to sleep after the engine got called out." He yawned deeply and stretched. " I'll be okay after some coffee."

Roy glanced at the pot on the stove. He could smell the coffee; knew it was ready, but Johnny made no move to get himself any. "We still have an hour before we go back on call. You should try to get a little more shut eye." Roy hoped he could encourage Johnny to go back to his bunk.

"Can't stop thinking about this morning." He rubbed the palms of his hands looking at them as if there was something missing. Then he glanced at the pot on the stove. He wanted coffee, but he didn't seem to have the energy to get any.

"I know Johnny, but you need to try." Roy got up and poured two cups of coffee. He put one on the table in front of his friend and resumed his seat. They sat together for a few minutes in silence. Roy watched his friend slowly turning the steaming coffee cup between his hands, but the cup never left the table and Johnny never took a drink. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing more to tell than what I already told ya." His gaze never left the cup in his hands. "He didn't make it and we all heard his cries for help. There was nothing we could do but listen until he stopped yelling. We knew it was over. We still tried to get to him hoping, but deep down we knew."

Roy could see the moisture welling up in Johnny's eyes. Not wanting to embarrass his friend he pretended not to notice. He put his hand on Johnny's shoulder and squeezed it. "You did do everything you could Johnny. You know that. I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Johnny glanced over at his best friend with sad eyes. "Thanks Roy." He coughed trying to talk past the lump in his throat.

"Throat a little sore?"

"Yeah just a little." His throat was sore, but he felt a lot better after talking to Roy.

As soon as they were back in service the squad was sent out on a flurry of back to back calls. They missed lunch and at three o'clock they were finally backing into the bay when the whole station was called out to a possible heart attack at a florist shop.

By now Johnny was not the only one who was exhausted. The two tired and hungry paramedics pulled up in front of the florist and began getting their gear out when the engine crew came to their assistance. The group of men crowded into the showroom of the florist shop. They could barely move for the rows of displays on the patron side of the sales counter. Vases filled with fresh flowers lined the shelves all around the men who were afraid to move, fearing they would bump into something and send it crashing to the floor.

"She's back here. She was arranging some flowers. She gripped her chest, cried out that it hurt and fell over on the floor." The shop owner said nervously as she led the way to the victim. The firemen ducked beneath the vines that snaked up a trellis in the center of the small area trying not to snag any greenery on the equipment they carried as they followed her.

Johnny bent down next to the large woman and felt for a pulse. "She's barely got a pulse Roy." Roy was already setting up the oxygen and Mike was getting ready to administer breaths with the mask. Chet quickly attached the antennae to the bio-phone. Marco and Cap were clearing a path through the vines for the gurney they knew was on its way. They worked fast and efficiently. IV's were started and a strip sent to Rampart. The patient was loaded into the ambulance and Johnny climbed aboard to ride in with her.

On the way to the hospital the patient had gone into V-fib. Shocks and medication had been administered and when the ambulance backed into the bay Johnny was in the process of CPR. He jumped on the rail to the gurney as soon as it was out and continued chest compressions as they moved down the busy ER hallway. Once in the exam room Dr. Morton took over for the exhausted paramedic. Johnny stepped back feeling light headed, but gave his report to Dr. Brackett.

He knew something was wrong. He was short of breath and his head swam, but he thought he was just winded. In the ambulance he remembered smelling something on the woman. She was covered in some yellow dust, and every time he pressed on her chest it floated into the air.

"Johnny I asked you to start another IV." Brackett barked at him.

"Uh sorry…." He moved around the table to get the requested IV. The room was spinning and he couldn't get a breath.

"Johnny?" Dr. Brackett noticed the man swaying and thought he could hear a definite wheezing.

Just as he heard his name he looked up at the people in the room. His vision blurred. He couldn't get any air into his lungs. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the treatment room floor.

"Dixie, get Joe in here." The emergency room doctors and nurses continued working on their patient all the while looking over at the fallen paramedic. Just as Dixie ran from the room to get Dr. Early Roy peeked inside looking for his partner. He couldn't see Johnny because he was on the floor on the other side of the room. "Roy check on Johnny. He's over there. He just passed out."

Roy's mouth fell open in shock, but he sprang into action. "Johnny can you hear me?" he asked as he felt for a pulse. It was too fast. He checked for breaths. "His breathing is labored. He's wheezing. What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell us." Brackett said.

"He was fine at the florist. What is that smell?" Roy could tell there was a definite odor he didn't recognize in the room.

"I think it is from the florist. She has flower parts all over her clothes." Dr. Morton commented. "It's making my nose itch."

Dr. Early came into the room with a gurney. He, Roy and Dixie lifted Johnny onto it and they moved to another exam room. "His throat is swelling. We need to get him intubated before it closes completely." They pulled Johnny to the end of the exam table and dropped his head enough to get him intubated. Dr. Early made short work of the process and they had Johnny on oxygen. "Okay Roy I think this is an allergic reaction to something. What did Johnny eat today?"

"We haven't had time to eat. He worked overtime at 110's yesterday, but he was fine this morning other than being overly tired and he had a slight cough from smoke. We had coffee and then we've been on the go all day. We missed lunch. I think he may have had a few bites of an apple, and some milk at about one o'clock, but that's all."

"Well what was your last run?"

"The lady in the other room, she had a heart attack at the florist where she works."

"What kind of flowers was she working with?"

"I didn't notice."

"Call the florist. I need to know what kind of flowers. I could smell something when I went into the room."

Roy turned and hastily left the room to make the call to the florist.

Several hours later Johnny lay propped up in a bed with the oxygen mask still in place. His mind still a bit fuzzy from the medications they had given him to open his swollen airway. Roy sat beside his bed explaining how he'd ended up in Rampart…again.

"And it turned out to be Stargazers. They're part of the Lily family. A lot of people are allergic to them. You got an overdose of the yellow insides when you did CPR on the victim. Even Dr. Morton and Dr. Early had a little reaction to it. I never knew a flower could cause so much trouble. I mean I knew people were allergic to them making them sneeze, but what they did to you. I know it was like you were in a cloud of the pollen. Then you were in the back of the ambulance in such a small space with no ventilation." Roy nodded his head from side to side in disbelief. The day started out much the same as it always did, but things had gone terribly wrong. "Man if I could have stopped time right then and seen what was happening maybe I could have prevented this."

"Roy." Johnny wheezed. Much like he had this morning with the man they had lost at the fire the night before, Roy was blaming himself for what had happened to Johnny…again.

Roy continued his self trepidation. "If only I'd known you were going to have such a strong reaction to it. I could have…"

"Roy." Johnny wheezed again finally gaining Roy's attention. He pulled the oxygen mask away so Roy could hear him. _**"Do you ever wish that sometimes you could freeze-frame a moment in your day look at it and say 'this is not my life.'?**_ Well I do. If I could have frozen time and looked at today I would have never gone into that florist. I would have never breathed that stuff." Johnny closed his eyes and frowned. He opened his eyes again and looked at Roy, "I can see it now…plastic flowers stuffed in my locker, flowers in the squad, a floral quilt on my bunk and probably lots of flowers all over the station." He waved his hand in the air to stress his point. "Chet is never gonna let me live this down."

Yes, the day started out much the same as it always did, and it ended very much like it always did too with Johnny worrying about The Phantom's next trick.


End file.
